chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lleucu Grey
Lleucu Awena Grey is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is the sister of Tannith Reddan, and has been imprinted upon by and is married to Seth Grey. She is also the mother of Alessia Grey, Ethan Grey and Harrison Grey. Lleucu and Tannith were originally twins, Lleucu being the youngest twin, but Lleucu died and was reincarnated within the family. She is half-vampiric, half-human, and is physically around 18 years old, as she will always be. She is also a Hunter and the subject of a major Hunter prophecy. Appearance In her original life, Lleucu was identical to Tannith. Both had shoulder length golden hair and dark brown eyes. She didn't survive long enough as a vampire for her vampiric appearance to reveal itself. Now, as a reincarnation, she appears a little different to her former self. Her hair is now darker, chestnut brown and curled. Her eyes are chocolate brown like her sister's. She is a little shorter than Tannith, but is the same build, and her skin is a little darker than her sister's because of her half-humanity. She tends to blush easily. She appears around 18 years old, having aged rapidly over a year, the speed increasing as she hit puberty, then slowed and has by now long since completely stopped. Personality As a child, Lleucu was cheerful, sweet and sunny, and to some degree she is still like this. She is certainly naturally optimistic and hopeful, and few people dislike her. Her telepathy results in her being understanding of others. However, her Hunter status does give her a possible darker and more serious side, one which any who cross would afterwards regret doing so. Home Lleucu lives with her family and coven in a palace outside Otsu, Japan. This palace is large and beautiful, and was specifically created for them by Tomas Reddan. The ground floor is for state purposes, and contains a secret library, throne room, crown room and sound-proof meeting rooms. The next 2 floors contain living areas like a kitchen, dining room, living rooms,nurseries, bathrooms, ensuites, reception rooms and bedrooms, as well as another library, cinema room and indoor swimming pool. The final floor is an attic which the wolves use and which spans the entire roof. The home also contains extensive grounds which span for several miles and keep outsiders at bay. These include homes and training grounds for the Guard, in addition to multiple gardens, swimming areas, sports grounds, woods and streams. Lleucu spends a lot of time in the grounds, and she and Seth have their own private garden. Lleucu is responsible for telepathically preventing any unwanted guests from finding the area, and forcing them to forget what they see if they do come here. Abilities As a half-human, Lleucu is slightly weaker than a full vampire would be. She's not as strong, fast or agile, but is still better in these aspects than a normal human would be. The same is true for her senses, and ability to sense presences. She has longevity, but her healing is very limited. However, because of her Hunter nature, she can wield Hunter weapons, perform Hunter spells and rituals, and sense forthcoming threats which she'd feel compelled to target. Lleucu's original additional ability was never discovered. However, her reincarnation has the ability of Telepathy, which may have been her original ability, or it may be a new one. She has used it to create permanent telepathic links with both Tannith and Seth, and to send a message proclaiming the Firelock Coven as the new leaders of the supernatural world. Her telepathy can read the thoughts of others, communicate telepathically and give global telepathic messages. When strengthened, it can control the thoughts and therefore actions of others, and can also take complex information from the minds of others (when strengthened) Lleucu has also gained Seth's ability of Ability Manipulation. She can use this both on others and on her own two abilities. She discovered this ability when they were raiding another coven which had abducted her nephews and nieces. The ability enables her to strengthen and weaken or suppress abilities. When she uses it on itself, she can also remove abilities, and cause them to alter and evolve. Her Hunter nature also means that her two abilities will strengthen and develop further, though only temporarily, whenever she is protecting humans or fighting any supernatural beings who harm humanity. She has the ability to sense when an opponent has a potentially dangerous additional ability, or sense when a potential ally has an ability which could help. She also has the ability to produce a telepathic blast which sends enemies into a catatonic state and can potentially cause them to suffer fatal strokes and haemorrhages, and the ability to cause a latent ability within a human to manifest temporarily. Family, Coven & Relationships Lleucu's original birth family consisted of her twin, Tannith Firelock, their parents Andrew and Eleri Firelock, their younger brother Gwion and their older brothers James, Sean, Osian, Robert and Michael. She also had sisters in law, nephews and nieces from Robert and Michael. When she was reincarnated, she was reincarnated into the decendants of Robert. She is now biologically and only child and the daughter of Shannon and Robert Firelock. Her half vamprism has by now effectively estranged her from this birth family. Tannith and Robert are the only other surviving members of this original birth family, though Lleucu also has a new brother in law, nephews, nieces and a great nephew from Tannith, and one nephew from Robert. She herself has given birth to a daughter, Alessia Grey, and then twin sons, Harrison and Ethan. Ethan has married Caterina Crinamorte-Best and they have triplet children. Lleucu is also a member of the coven which her sister leads, the Firelock Coven. The other members are: *Tannith and Tomas Reddan *Avril and Phillippe Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus *Lewis Smith *Louise, Roland and Mason Malus-Calwin *Jack, Summer, Autumn, Dean, Sam, Lowri, Phoebe, Danielle, Stella, Carina, Kyler, Chase, Vyasah, Levi and Caleb Capet *Rajan, Pippa, Matthew, Charlotte, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Nyasia, Lyla, Hope, Mackenzie, Gracie, Darcie, Cate, Eboni, Alivia, Becca, Sofia, Hunter, Keatley, Kyran and Raven. *Alessia, Harrison and Ethan Grey *Nickoleas, Molly and Loretta Grey *Tracy Strauss *Lyle and Braedan Bennet Lleucu has been imprinted upon by Seth Grey. He imprinted upon her the first time he saw her, when she was physically about 6. He was first like a brother or guardian to her, then a best friend, and then she developed romantic feelings for him. They began dating when she was physically around 16. They have been together for a long time by now, and she loves him deeply. They are by now married, and she, he and their children are their own small family. History Lleucu was born nearly 5 centuries ago in a small coastal town in Western Ireland. The family was at the centre of the ongoing civil war there, which deeply affected all of their lives. Along with her sister, she volunteered to become a vampire in order to be more able to fight. However, her new vampiric blood was poisonous to her, as can sometimes happen, and she died after a few days of severe illness. Tannith buried her ashes secretly in the town's cemetery and then fled the area. After her sister outwitted Death, she was reincarnated as an infant in her family's descendants. She was a half-vampire, and at first drained people of energy as she was too young to have fangs yet. When Tannith visited, she warned Lleucu's parents of this, as well as giving her some of her own vampiric energy and blood, which would sustain her for longer, and also causes less harm to the donor because of vampiric healing. Lleucu created the telepathic link during this visit. Her mind seemed half that of an child, and half that of her original 15 year old self. When Tannith next visited the home, roughly 2 months afterwards, she found that Lleucu now appeared 4 years old. Frightened by this, her mother Shannon let her come meet the coven, knowing she'd soon have to join them in order to hide the supernatural world from humans. During this visit, Lleucu met Seth and was imprinted upon by him. When Lleucu appeared roughly 10, she realised the conflict between her nature and Seth's could possibly cause him to accidentally harm her, thus harming himself because of the imprint. Frightened of this, she attempted to break off any relationship between them, and told him she was happier without her. He took her at her word, and left to ensure her happiness at the expense of his own. During his absence, her fangs grew out, and she began thirsting for his blood, a sign that she had began to grow attracted to him. When he returned in order to help the pack and coven free Kirk Malus, she was unable to prevent herself from biting him. This made them both realise it'd be impossible for them to be apart. Luckily, Seth's Alpa, Bea, realised she could command him to never harm Lleucu and remove that risk. Shortly afterwards, during an attack to free her sister's abducted children, Lleucu succeeded in negating the enemy's ability and single-handedly achieving their victory because she'd gained Seth's ability manipulation. After Tannith died because of her Hunter side emerging, the entire family had this side bound to prevent it emerging in them too. However, as soon as Tannith was recreated, Lleucu realised her own Hunter side was not fully blocked. Worried, she researched this and learned that she is the subject of an ancient prophecy, destined to bring the Hunters back to their true selves. Lleucu was accidentally killed in a fight between her brothers Robert and Michael, only to find a fragment of her mind and spirit living within Tannith. She was then revived when Tannith attempted to sacrifice herself to make this happen. Lleucu afterwards found that the experience, one described cryptically in the Hunter prophecy, had in some way "broken" her and was another step in the path of her destiny. She found her Hunter side strengthening afterwards, warning her subtly of threats and making her feel compelled to fight and to deal with them. However, unlike most Hunters, she did not feel compelled to attack all supernatural beings or herself, despite her vast exposure to them. Soon after her niece Hope was adopted, she accidentally cast a spell from Hope's Book of Shadows which showed her how many centuries ago, a coven of witches had cursed the Hunters and caused them to forget their purpose, focusing on hunting all vampires and werecreatures instead of protecting humanity. She also found, during a subsequent battle against uncontrollable newborn vampires, that her abilities were greatly enhanced. She slowly realised that this was all part of fulfilling the prophecy, and began her work of contacting other Hunters and reminding them that they should protect instead of hunting all. However, when Lola learned of these visits, she misunderstood their purpose, and accused Lleucu of betraying the coven to Hunters. Lleucu was only proven innocent when she strengthened Erin's ability and temporarily enabled the werewolf to force people to admit the truth. She gave birth to Alessia Grey hours after becoming pregnant, after Sienna Best had accidentally accelerated the unknown pregnancy using age alteration. A few months after this, Seth proposed to her. Lleucu accepted gladly, and they were married shortly after at the clifftops in the coven's grounds, all neccessary created for them by Tannith. However, Tannith was secretly sickening and turning human, and because of this she died at the wedding reception. Tannith was later revived by Tavis Best, and after this she temporarily exiled Lleucu and Seth to force them to go on their honeymoon. When they returned, Lleucu revealed that she was pregnant, and then gave birth around 2 days afterwards, at the same time as her twin. While on a subsequent hunt a month afterwards, she and Seth were both trapped by a vampire using persuasion. He attempted to use this ability to force Seth to kill her, but was blocked by Bea's Alpha command years previously for him never to harm her. Shocked by the failure, the vampire accidentally released them from his previous commands, and Lleucu overcame him using a telepathic blast. Strengths & Weaknesses Lleucu's greatest strengths are her 2 abilities and her skill in them, especially her ability manipulation since few realise that she has it, or the scope of potential she has in using it. She also has the coven, Seth and the pack who are all very willing to protect her. She has her Hunter heritage, which is very strong in her, and which strengthens her abilities when she is hunting or protecting humans. Her happy and sweet nature often protects her, since it makes a lot of people unwilling to harm her, makes others want to protect her, makes her enemies likely to underestimate her, and helps her cope. However, as a half-vampire, she is physically weaker and more vulnerable than the others. Injuries which the rest could shrug off and heal from could be fatal to her. She is also a little overprotected, and has become used to this. She is in a way caught between the supernatural and human worlds, and since rediscovering her Hunter heritage she's slightly struggling to find her place again. Etymology Lleucu is a Welsh name meaning "light". Her middle name, Awena, is a Welsh name meaning "muse" or "inspiration". Her maiden name, Firelock, could mean "firearm" or "fire forge", and this could refer to her family's martial history, or her own role as a Hunter. Her marital surname, Grey, means "pleasant" as well as the colour grey, and the combination of her names, Lleucu Grey, translates in Welsh to "Lleucu Llwyd", a woman from a tragic ancient Welsh legend and ballad. This is a reference to her own tragic past. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 2